Une flamme vacillante
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: Alone souffre de voir l'incompréhension et la haine que suscite son idée salvatrice. Il ne demande pas grand chose. Juste une main tendue.


Disclamer: Masami Kuruma et Shiori Teshirogi

_Petit OS écrit pendant une mauvaise période. _

Ce sont des soucis personnels qui m'ont amené à produire ce petit texte. N'ayant pas la force (et sans doute le courage) d'en parler, j'ai choisis de le retranscrire par écrit. Et vu que cela ne va pas en s'arrangeant...

_Bonne lecture tout de même._

/0\0/0\

Une flamme vacillante

Depuis toujours je répète ce même schéma, recommence les mêmes mouvements, sans que jamais ils ne représentent la même chose. Chacun est calculé avec précision et devient unique. Tous sont différents, et pourtant, tous se rejoignent. La mort, la sombre et cruelle mort. Celle que l'on rejette, et qui pourtant nous attend au tournant. Cette délivrance des douleurs de la vie, le soulagement de l'âme enfin apaisée, est, et sera toujours mon alliée. Elle et moi avons signé un pacte : je la nourris, et elle me permet de libérer le monde. Je suis heureux de cette vie. Alors pourquoi mes larmes sont-elles de sang ? Est-ce parce que c'est mal de tuer pour délivrer ? Ou est-ce parce que mon âme n'a pas supporté mes premières toiles meurtrières, qu'elle s'est brisée à la vue de toute cette forêt à qui j'arrachais la vie ? Non, en fait c'est tout autre chose.

Je pleure car ma passion meurt. Le Lost Canvas est sans doute ma plus belle création, mais il me manque le plus important. Je suis seul, je n'ai personne pour m'appuyer, pour me dire si je fais quelque chose de bien. Pire encore, ceux en qui je croyais depuis mon enfance, les seules personnes à qui je m'étais attaché, et avec qui je partageais tout, m'ont lâchement tourné le dos. Ils veulent que je stoppe tout, que je cesse de vouloir rêver de mes ambitions. Ils brisent mon rêve, sans que cela ne semble les affecter. Tenma, Sasha, j'avais confiance en vous, et vous m'avez poignardé dans le dos. Ma passion vous encombre, vous souhaitez la détruire, briser chacun de mes anges.

Une autre larme coule. Elle s'explose sur le dos de ma main alors que je m'apprête à me saisir de mon pinceau. J'hésite, je ne le prends pas. D'un revers de la manche, j'efface la jeune fille que j'entamais. Vous avez réussis, ma passion s'éteint en moi. Je suis inconscient et vous avez raison, je deviens égoïste, je ne pense qu'à moi. Vouloir améliorer le monde avec ce que j'aime, quelle idée stupide !

Je m'effondre et laisse libre cours à mon chagrin. Des larmes de sang perlent le long de mes pommettes. Mes mains tremblantes se plantent en parfaite synchronisation, alors que je me tiens la tête. Un hurlement traverse la frontière de mes lèvres. Je ne fais pas ça pour trouver de l'aide, elle m´a tourné le dos aussi, mais ma douleur est trop grande pour tenir en moi. Les anges de mon œuvre s'éloignent par crainte. Même eux me fuient. C'est ironique d'être évité par son propre plaisir. Qu'ils partent, je m'en contrefiche, cela enfonce encore plus le pieu que j'ai reçu. Je me sens perdre pied, sans doute à cause de la quantité de sang que j'ai perdu en rubis lacrymaux et en scarifications.

Un courant d'air fait voler mes longues mèches noires. Je m'affaisse sur le sol, mais de puissants bras me réceptionnent. Je sens la chaleur d'un torse, malgré le surplis, qui me rassure. Mon corps est hissé en hauteur. Qui ose me prendre comme une poupée brisée alors que je suis si faible ? Je me débats avec le peu de force qu'il me reste, mais c'est vain. La poigne sur mon corps se fait plus insistante, et j'entends des pas raisonner alors que mon corps suit le mouvement. Ma transe me parait interminable, je sens que l'on me pose à terre, et il me semble entendre de l'eau couler. Mes vêtements tombent lentement, et mon corps est à nouveau soulevé. Puis je sens une intense chaleur emporter le froid de mes souillures. L'eau chaude m'apaise tandis qu'une main vient tendrement effleurer ma joue. Un frottement sous l'œil me sort de ma léthargie, et, pourtant, je ne vois toujours pas qui prend soin d'une erreur telle que moi. Cette personne inespérée s'occupe de mes chairs endolories, et je soupire de bien-être sous cette attention. Je suis à nouveau soulevé, extirpé de mon bain de dernière minute, drapé dans une immense serviette de bain, pendant que mes cheveux se font coiffer. Celui qui est derrière moi est un peu gauche de ses mains, il me tire souvent les mèches qu'il effleure, mais je ne me plains pas, au moins on pense à moi. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de me les démêler, je me tournais et je vis mon plus fidèle bras droit mettre un genou à terre. Son regard est fixé sur le sol, et il parait toujours aussi froid, nullement dérangé par ma nudité à demi-cachée par ma serviette. Je m'apprête à aller vers lui, mais un nouveau vertige me prend. Lui aussi je vais le faire souffrir, et il n'aura pas de salut. Ma Vérité, ma seule et unique Vérité doit être préservée sinon il n'y aura plus rien. Je chute mais il me rattrape, comme toujours. Il brûle son cosmos pour moi et me caresse lentement les cheveux.

Kagaho me conduit dans ma chambre et me pose sur le lit, sans pour autant me couvrir. Il refuse de me brusquer, alors il rabat, sur moi, le tissu qui me couvrait. Je ressens son inquiétude pour mon état actuel et pourtant, tout se fait dans le calme le plus total. Mon souffle est la seule mélodie qui anime la pièce. J'ai chaud. Comme si la pire des grippes avait réussis à m'atteindre, moi qui avais usurpé les pouvoirs et l'identité du pire des dieux.

Le lit s'affaisse légèrement sur le côté, mon oiseau est assis. Sa présence me rassure mais ne m'apaise pas. Il me serre de toutes ses forces, et mes larmes recommencent à couler. Les fines gouttelettes, toujours aussi sanglantes, tâchent les draps alors que je les retiens du mieux que je peux. J'implore mon spectre de me ramener à mon atelier. Ça y est, la folie me guette pour que j'en vienne à agresser mon allié. Et pourtant il ne dit rien. Il se moque de mon hystérie, se contentant de me rassurer à l'aide de paroles calmes. Mais cela ne lui donne pas l'effet qu'il escompte. Alors, pourquoi continue-t-il à me parler ? Serait-ce cela la Vérité ?

-Calme-toi, petit frère. Fais un vœu à chaque fois que tu pleures, et un jour, tout se réalisera. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour t'attendre et qui sera fier de toi. Et pour cette personne, tu te battras. Mort ou vif on te sourit et on t'aime. N'éteins jamais la flamme de tes rêves. Même si on cherche à l'étouffer, tu auras toujours une pensée pour elle. Et avec un peu de bonne volonté, tu la feras vivre dans ton cœur. Elle sera toujours là, elle te guidera. Ne pleure pas devant l'ignorance des autres. Ce sont eux qui ont peur et qui te font croire que tu es l'égoïste de l'histoire.

J'ignorais si c'était d'entendre mon Bénou entrain de me tutoyer ou de m'appeler « petit frère » qui me troublait, mais je me laissais bercer par mes émotions, me décontractant sous ses mots. Sans doute a-t-il raison. Après tout, il est la Vérité, il ne peut pas avoir tort. Je vois dans son regard la satisfaction de ma quiétude mais au fond de lui, il hurle son dégoût sur mes obligations à me brider pour le bonheur des autres. Mon bel oiseau, toi aussi tu trouves idiot que je doive suivre l'opinion d'autrui. Je sais qu'en dehors de ma passion je n'ai pas d'identité, je ne suis plus rien. Mais d'un autre côté, malgré ma déception, je suis heureux. Heureux de voir que ma tristesse est partagée, que cette histoire enrage vos âmes. Grâce à vous, à toi, Kagaho, je ressens encore plus la joie, même si elle est drapée sous une autre forme.

Tu me tends un pinceau et pose une toile vierge à mes côtés. Ma main vogue machinalement dessus, entrainant l'outil dans mon nouveau rêve. Je comprends ton indignation. Dans ce cas, puisque tu as su m'ouvrir les yeux, je continuerais à peindre pour ton salut, celui du monde, celui de ton frère.

Une larme glisse sur mon visage mais elle n'a rien d'alarmante. Pas une trace de sang, elle est pure. Je crois que c'est une larme de joie. Je peux peindre, quelqu'un sur terre me permet de faire ce que j'aime. Eh bien, pour cette personne je vivrais, pour elle mon cœur continuera de s'enflammer et saura renaitre comme le phœnix que tu es. Les autres ne comprendront pas mais qu'importe.

Je plonge mon regard céruléen dans le tien, et je te souris sincèrement :

-Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. J'espère un jour pouvoir te rendre la pareille, car je sais que toi aussi tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer.

Je reporte mon attention sur ma toile, et je te sens dans l'ombre, prêt à surgir pour me consoler à nouveau. Je me mordille la lèvre d'amusement. Tu ne peux pas voir, de ta place, ce que je représente. Toi et ton frère, il est heureux pour une fois, et toi aussi. Il n'est plus malade, il n'est plus le fardeau qu'il n'a jamais été.

Mes ailes sont brisées depuis longtemps. La cause pour laquelle j'ai de l'espoir n'est qu'un tas de cendres au cœur d'un foyer consumé jusqu'au bout. Cependant, la braise est encore là, vacillante mais présente. Elle est capable de reprendre, même sur un champ de rêves brisés. Tout est fini et pourtant elle lutte, car une passion est un bâtiment inébranlable conçut sur de la pierre et non du sable. Certes le minerai se dégrade avec le temps, comme la vie, mais il reste sublime et il faut d'intenses et d'interminables intempéries pour en venir à bout.

C'est toi qui m'as ouvert les yeux sur cette Vérité. Tu es ma flamme, et pour cela je te dis merci.


End file.
